onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species
Global Den Den Mushi These are the odd "phone snails" that are used throughout the series. They come in a variety of colors and shapes and have multiple functions. The snails act as a number of devices including: rotary phones, fax machines (Which in the 4Kids version is implied to be their rear end as Nezumi says "I'll send you a picture ,sorry (Talking to his snail), turn around"), and cellular wrist watch devices. It's unknown how the Den Den Mushi are able to communicate with one another over such great distances. When they are used, the snails speak in sync with the caller's voice, as well as sometimes imitating the facial expressions of the caller. When not in use, the Den Den Mushi are usually inert, either sleeping or in a dazed state. Other types of Den Den Mushi include: SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.19 - Chapter 173, Den Den Mushi's explained *Kuro Den Den Mushi *Baby Den Den Mushi *Golden Den Den Mushi *Silver Den Den Mushi Sea King Sea Kings are mythical sea creatures in the anime and manga One Piece, which are generally much larger than normal sea creatures. They are found in great numbers along the Calm Belt around the Grand Line, although in rare occasions they can be found in other places throughout the world. Sea Kings make trade and travel difficult for anyone trying to cross the water where they are found. Cases have arisen where some islands in the Grand Line close to the edge of the Calm belt have ended up getting almost completely cut off from the rest of the world. In Water 7 and its surrounding islands, this led to the eventual creation of the Sea Train as a means to travel safely to and from each of its surrounding islands. Sea Kings are serpent-like in appearance however they vary form one Sea King to another in exact appearance along with their size. Only the strongest of ships or captains can take on a Sea King. Most other creatures in the ocean fear the sea King and confrontation with one by all but a few humans is inadvisable. Many characters such as Franky see the act of killing one a sign of strength and achievement. The Sea King that ate Shanks' arm is known as The Lord of the Coast. South Blue Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna (Titanic Tuna in the English dub): A fish that comes from the South Blue and has elephant-like features. It is known as 'the jewel of the sea' it is supposed to be a miracle ingredient for cooking. It is not found in the East Blue. West Blue Island Whales The largest whale species in the One Piece world. They come from the West Blue. They normally swim together with other Island Whales in pods (just like real life whales) but may adopt another family (e.g., Laboon adopted a pirate ship as his pod) and swim with them. Little Garden Dinosaurs Several types of dinosaurs exist on Little Garden. Those revealed include: Apatosaurus (ate Luffy and was killed by Dorry). Tyrannosaurus Rex (bit Brogy and was killed by him, another killed by Sanji). Triceratops (killed by Zoro who guessed three sword style beats three horn style. Pteradactyl (Ms. Goldenweek uses her paint to allow Mr.5, Ms. Valentine and herself to escape). Sabretooth Tiger (Sanji rides one through the jungle after beating it up). Giant Tiger (A giant Tiger can be seen along the shore from the Going Merry). Kestia A type of tick that inhabits hot, humid jungles and carries bacteria in its bite. Once bitten an infection forms and after 5 days the infection begins to spread, causing the victim to experience intense pain. During this time, the victim’s temperature rises up to 40°c causing Myocarditis, Ateritis and Encephalitis. After the full 5 days of infection, the patient apparently dies. It takes 10 days after treatment to recover from the diease. While the Straw Hat Pirates were on Little Garden, Nami is bitten by a Kestia causing her to become sick. Kestia was supposed to have become extinct 100 years ago, but it survived on Little Garden because of its prehistoric setting. In the 4Kids dub the whole of Little Garden was removed, but oddly kept the part about the Kestia or "Stingy-Dingy Bug". Giant Goldfish Giant Goldfish is an enormous fish that haunts the sea around of Little Garden. It's known as "Island Eater" and its feces is so big that is known as "Nothing Island". This is another of Usopp's lies becoming true. This fish ate Going Merry, when Straw Hats were leaving Little Garden, but was killed by Dorry & Brogy, with their strongest attack, Hakoku, saving their friends' lifes. Drum Island Hiking Bear A giant white bear from Drum Island known as a mountain climber. The usual manner in dealing with one is just to bow to it as a respectable mountain climber and leave it be. In the English dub, Zoro describes them as "Bipolar Bears." Lapahn Big, white, carnivorous snow rabbits from Drum Island. They are the most vicious species of animal on Drum Island. Reindeer Tony Tony Chopper himself is one. White Walkie (Furry Hippo) The white walkie is a species of fur-covered hippo found in the Drum Island area. This animal is well adapted to life in snowy mountains, in fact, it is overadapted. It is so comfortable in the snow that it does not even bother to stand up most of the time. Though they can move much faster with their legs fully extended, walkies can climb vertical surfaces with much greater ease with them withdrawn. Omnivorous, Wapol had a Walkie named Robson that he rode all over the Drum Kingdom. Wapol had more (Robson's brothers) but he killed them, presumably to make his royal cape/cloak that is made from Walkie fur. Robson was sent flying by Luffy and Sanji's Air Force Gum Shot attack by mistake during the battle for Drum Castle. Luffy hit Wapol sending him crashing into Robson and flying into the sky. It remains unknown what happened to him. Snow Birds Alabasta Camel This species includes Eyelashes the camel Bananawani (Bananagator in the English dub): A giant crocodile with a banana-shaped growth on its head. These are so fierce that they are said to even prey on Sea Kings. Kung-Fu Dugongs A type of dugong living in Alabasta that is famous for their martial arts skills and strength. Their code of honor states that once they are defeated, a dugong must become the follower of the one who defeated them. Their code extends to any 'disciples' their master may have with him as well. Currently, their master is Luffy as he unwittingly defeated them all. Moving Crab A giant crab found in the deserts of Alabasta. Unlike normal crabs, they hate water. Sandora Catfish A giant catfish found in the Sandora river in Alabasta. It is normally rarely seen. Its favourite food is people. Sandora Lizard A giant purple lizard that hides underground waiting for a prey. In the anime, they hunt in pairs. Sea Cat (Cat shark in the English dub):A strange fish living around Alabasta, it is sacred (endangered in the English dub) to the people in Alabasta and killing one is forbidden. Spot-billed duck A type of duck that has web-less feet and comes from Alabasta. They are incredibly fast runners, reaching speeds faster than a Leopard. Karoo is an example of this species. Warusagi Birds Crane-like birds that trick anyone travelling through the desert and steal their supplies. Called 'Bilker Birds' in the dub. Erimaku Messengers Lezards who delivers messages across the desert at an incredible speed. Baroque Works use those kinds of animals. Giant Sandora Frog Jaya Island South Bird Found on Jaya, these strange looking birds have a freak habit of always pointing their head south, no matter where they are (much to the amusement of Luffy). In fact they find it most uncomfortable to point in any other direction. They have a loud call that can control bugs. Examples of which are listed below. Insects Tarantulas (crawled onto Nami and fell from trees). Moths. Centipedes and Giant Centipedes (killed by Zoro). Hercules Beetles (considered idols to some people of the world). Bees (Southbird dropped a beehive in front of Luffy and Chopper). Giant Mantis (chopped a tree down and chased Luffy). Seven Star Lady Bugs (huge lady bugs that rolled downhill nearly crushing Nami, Sanji and Usopp). Giant Beetles (they stand as tall as Zoro and stand in his way). Giant Slug (twice as tall as Sanji). Fireflys. Cockroaches. Though not an insect South Birds could also command Boars/pigs. Skypiea There are many creatures around the Sky islands, however, most are not named in neither the Manga nor the anime. Cloud Fox A small white fox creature found in Skypiea with a long snout. Suu is the name of a cloud fox owned by Conis. Sky Fish A fish that evolved to become flat so it could live in the clouds around Skypiea. Some of them grow very large. Sky Shark A stranger looking shark that inhabits the areas around Upper Yard. They are vicious, attacking anything they can reach without hesitation & will even devour other sky sharks that have been wounded. South Bird Also found on Skypiea as well as Jaya island, the South birds here however are much larger then those found on Jaya (and seemingly much friendlier, perhaps too friendly). Speedy Shrimp A creature from the White sea, a shrimp that is incredibly fast. It is large enough to move small ships at great speeds. Super-Express Speedy Shrimp A faster, larger version of the Speedy Shrimp, its a special species of the White-white sea. Octopus Balloon A species of octopus that is found in the White sea, this octopus can inflate itself. One was used by the straw hat pirates to take their ship down from skypiea. without being inflated they are only three feet tall. Apparently they can still move in the blue sea. Water Seven Yagara Bulls Sea horse-like creatures used to navigate the canals of Water 7. Used for every day travel, sightseeing and carrying light cargo from one part of water 7 to another. It costs 2,000 Beli to rent a Yagara Bull. Rabuka Bulls A larger size class of the Yagara Bull.. King Bulls Giant versions of Yagara Bulls, they are used for carrying heavy or large loads. Sodom and Gomorrah, two King Bulls owned by the Franky family, are examples of this species. Origin Unknown *''Sea Cow'' - A fish which loosely resembles a cow. Arlong brought the sea cow Momoo with him from the Grand Line. *''Lion'' - A carnivorous beast. Richie is one. *''Giant Seaturtle'' - An enormous seaturtle that nearly swallows Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Masira. *''Sea Monkeys'' - Sea creatures that lives in the sea of Grandline. *''Panda Shark'' - Shark that ressembles a panda. *''Giant Dolphin'' - Dolphibs that are 10 times their normal sizes References Category:Animal Category: Race